


Dai 'Me' a 'Noi'

by Nanatsuki



Category: Aria, Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Failed humor, ItaAki, Italian!Akira, Japanese!Itachi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanatsuki/pseuds/Nanatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dari sudut pandang sebagai pria muda, Presdir Uchiha Grup, dan putra orang tuaku ... mengawininya akan menghadirkan keuntungan besar. Namun, mendapatkan tubuhnya hanyalah dinomor kesekian-sekian. Ferrari-san adalah primadona pujaan setengah laki-laki Italia, tua maupun muda. Hatinya jauh lebih bernilai ketimbang tubuhnya. Aku siap memberikan mahar seharga dunia sekalipun.―Uchiha Itachi (25).</p>
<p>Dari sekian banyak pria Italia, kenapa ayah memilih dia? Seorang pria Jepang. Pria Jepang yang kelimpahan gen-gen kualitas tinggi. Tidak ada satupun putri konglomerat Jepang yang tidak menyanjungnya. Kau memang manusia langka, Sig. Uchiha. Dari seluruh laki-laki yang pernah meminangku, tidak akan ada yang seideal dirimu. Baiklah. Aku hanya akan melepaskan nama keluargaku jika kau sanggup memberikanku cintamu.―Akira E. Ferrari (23)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dai 'Me' a 'Noi'

Akira melepaskan napas panjang-panjang, melepas penat dan pegal yang merangsek ke tubuh. Jalannya melambat, energi kehidupannya sudah tersedot ganas setelah pesta besar-besaran yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai peran utama.

Pesta atas keberhasilannya menggunakan toga untuk kedua kalinya.

Hari ini memang salah satu hari yang terbaik dalam kehidupannya. Akira serasa menjadi primadona seluruh dunia ketika diserahi tabung wisuda dan dihadiahi gemuruh tepuk tangan paling ribut yang pernah dia dengar. Ditambah dengan limpahan ucapan selamat dan senyum kebanggaan sahabat karibnya, Akira sampai menghabiskan banyak tisu agar tidak merusak rias wajahnya.

"Wuah! Kamu baru saja wisuda, Nak! Gelar master lagi! Selamat, Nak! Selamat!"

Akira melirik ke arah kirinya. Seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepala puas.

"Terima kasih banyak, Nyonya." Akira tersenyum senang sembari membungkuk sedikit. Sekalipun seumur hidupnya dihabiskan di Italia, ayahnya selalu mengingatkan untuk menjaga budaya Jepang yang turut merekat padanya.

"Kamu orang Jepang, Nak? Wah …. Jauh-jauh ke sini untuk belajar. Hebat, hebat! Oh, sini biar kubantu." Nyonya tersebut cepat-cepat menekan tombol lift begitu menyadari sebuah tabung wisuda dan beberapa buket mawar merah jumbo memenjarakan tangan Akira, "Kamu tinggal di lantai mana, Nak?"

"Lantai 12, Nyonya. Terima kasih banyak," kedua kalinya Akira membungkuk, "Dan juga … sebenarnya saya tinggal di Italia sejak kecil. Saya sendiri tidak tahu terlalu banyak tentang Jepang."

"Ohya? Tapi wajahmu oriental. Cantik sekali," Nyonya tersebut tersenyum sembari memandangi wajah oriental Akira, "Apalagi rambutmu. Indah, bukan main."

Akira sempat mengerling ke arah rambut hitam pekatnya yang tergulung rapi di balik topi toganya. Rambut hitam panjang hingga ke lutut yang sudah menjadi _trend mark_ -nya, "Terima kasih …." ucapnya malu-malu.

"Sama-sama, sama-sama. Apa kamu akan menetap di sini? Tidak pulang ke Jepang?"

Akira menggeleng dengan anggun. Matanya terpejam takzim, "Saya akan menetap di Italia. Tapi saya memang akan berangkat ke Jepang besok―"

"Hoho, aku mengerti. Lihat, Nak. Pacarmu sudah menunggumu. Dia pasti tidak sabar untuk merayakan kelulusanmu berdua saja."

"Huh?" Akira segera membelakkan matanya. Mulutnya tak cepat bergerak untuk meminta penjelasan ke Nyonya tersebut lantaran kakinya sudah dipaksa bergerak untuk keluar lift. Namun tanpa merengek, seorang pria yang disangka Nyonya tadi sebagai kekasihnya sudah menampakkan diri di hadapannya.

"Selamat sore, Nona Akira E. Ferrari."

Akira menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya menyipit tidak suka mendengar nama panjangnya yang cukup fenomenal di negara kelahirannya ini disebut secara gamblang tanpa ada emosi kentara.

Apalagi ketika yang menyebutnya adalah orang asing dalam dua pengertian umum.

Akira langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Lekukan bibirnya begitu angkuh, "Siapa kau? Jangan seenaknya menyebut namaku seolah kau sudah mengenalku saja."

Sekalipun pria itu menyapanya dengan bahasa Italia yang terdengar lugas, Akira menghardiknya dengan bahasa Jepang. Wajah oriental yang tengah menata senyum tipis yang berkesan menyebalkan alih-alih bersahabat, rambut hitam usam, dan mata legam yang misterius namun menjerat. Tampan, Akira harus mengakui. Tapi kesan pertama mengenai kekuatan fisik pria asing tersebut musnah melihat mimik wajah si pria itu mendadak menjadi miskin ekspresi. Menyebalkan, sangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat atas kelulusanmu," pria itu menyelamatinya dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Signore."

Mata Akira menajam. Mulutnya sedikit mengerucut dalam irama tak suka. Jemu dirinya telah dibuat.

Mata legam pria itu berkilat, membuat Akira segera merapatkan mulut tanda waspada.

"Berapa …?"

"Apaan!? Jawab pertanyanku―"

"Berapa harga mahar yang kauhendaki? Berapa harga agar kau mau menyematkan margaku di namamu?"

Akira melongo. Kupingnya mungkin sedang terganggu karena terlalu lelah dengan kejadian menakjubkan hari ini.

_What the hell!?_

**Author's Note:**

> Lelah hati ini sibuk baperin otepeh satu ini di saat lagi sibuk-sibuknya TO :" cerita yang sebelumnya di-post di FFn terpaksa saya pindah karena saya khawatir akan sesuatu (??) 
> 
> Khusus dibuat untuk merayakan ulang tahun saya yang ke-17~


End file.
